daitoshokannohitsujikaifandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7
Library Club's Day Off is the seventh episode of Daitoshokan no Hitsujikai. Summary In the Library Club most of the members (except Takamine) are deep in thought about something until Tamamo breaks the silence by stating that Kakei must have an unorganized side and says he might like a girl (her) who provides love and care. Shirasaki states he might like a girl(her) who can cook while Misono states that Kakei is cool and aloof stating he might like a girl (her) like him but Kana states that Kakei likes joking around and might prefer a girl (her) who doesn't mind being joked on. Tamamo states they haven't made any progress as Takamine states he thought Kakei was going out with Kodachi causing the girls to get jealous and scare him into silence. The girls reflect on how Kakei is always with Kodachi but states they don't look like they are dating as Kana states they might have to ask Kakei himself as Shirasaki states they can't let Kakei know just as he enters the club. Kakei asks what are they talking about concerning him as the club members express nervousness before Shirasaki get up and asks him to go on a date with her and the other girls to his and their combined confusion. On Sunday, Kakei wakes up to the sound of a doorbell expressing annoyance at its constant ringing before going to answer and thinking that its Kodachi he states she's very loud. However, it turns out its Shirasaki and the other girls who each jealously state they are Kodachi and reminds Kakei about the date before they enter his room with Shirasaki and Tamamo doing chores while Misono and Kana look around his room. Kodachi then appears and makes his situation tense as the girls get jealous that Kakei and Kodachi really are neighbors just as he reminds them of why they are there. Kodachi then volunteers to join to the girls shock. At the store, the girls and Kakei walk as Shirasaki asks Tamamo on a place they should go as Shirasaki points out a certain shop. Tamamo is embarrassed at the thought but Shirasaki's urgings and Kakei's statement changes her mind. As the girls help Tamamo pick clothes, Kodachi speaks to Kakei and notes on how he's having fun before asking which of the four girls is the one he prefers as he shrugs this off. Kakei is shown Tamamo's new outfit and blushes at the sight and states it is cute after Shirasaki asks for his opinion. Tamamo blushes full red and runs to change as Kodachi tells Kakei he should have tried flirting but Kakei states he wouldn't do that. Kodachi soon pulls Kakei aside and tells him a Shepherd assignment came up and regards Shirasaki. She states a man will come and confess his feelings to her but she'll politely turn him down though the man would later create a "love doll" of her that will become famous. Kakei is shocked to hear this as Kodachi wonders if its actually a bad future before asking what a love doll was only to be shocked and left blushing when Kakei tells her. She angrily grabs Kakei before seeing said man about to approach her and tells Kakei what he should do. Kakei walks over to Shirasaki an pretends they are a couple before hugging her in front of the other girls and the man who walks pass them. The girls get jealous and asks Kakei what the meaning of his actions was as he tries to explain to them and Shirasaki who is flustered as a result of the hug. It soon shows the girls hearing from Kakei and Kodachi that the hug was a plan to see what the girls were hiding from Kakei when they were talking on the date. All four get nervous and try to deny such a thing but Shirasaki's nervous nature lets it slip as Kakei notes that he knows she can't lie. Tamamo then tells Shirasaki that they should tell Kakei the truth to which she agrees. It goes back to the Library Club where Kakei learns the reason for the date was so the girls could find out which type of girl among the four of them was the one he preferred. Shirasaki states they decided to do this when they were sent an anonymous email as Kakei mentions this could of been a joke. As they are talking a jealous Takamine wonders why he wasn't included in the date. Tamamo then wonders why they had site for the club anyway as each member but Kakei can't recall. Shirasaki asks Kakei if he knew as he reminds them of their way to track the Shepherd. After checking their phones, the club recalls why but don't know they all forgot as Kakei notes on how memories comes with the Shepherds. Kakei and Kodachi are at the park where it is revealed that Kodachi was the one who sent the email to get Kakei from being a Shepherd. Kakei asks her why do people forget about the Shepherds as she tells him that once people become Shepherds the memories people have of them are erased while stating that becoming a Shepherd is not something you achieve without giving something up. Hearing this, Kakei imagines a scenario of his friends have forgotten about him and begins to realize how important they are to him and how he didn't realize it. Kodachi asks if he still wants to be a shepherd despite knowing what he'll be losing if he goes through with it. She begins to walk off as Kakei asks her is she alright with the situation which she confirms as Kakei asks if that means he'll forget about her which she tearfully confirms before running back to him and kissing him to his shock. Kodachi tells Kakei that he'll forget what they did and soon her as well before running off as Kakei calls out to her to no avail before sighing. Trivia *This is one of the few episodes where Shirasaki expresses an emotion other than her usual happy or shy nature. *Kodachi becomes the first girl to kiss Kakei. *It is reveal that part of the Library Club's lack of recollection of Kodachi is due to the fact that when one trains to be a Shepherd the memories they shared with others are erased. *Kodachi reveals half of her reason to be a Shepherd and kisses Kakei telling him he'll soon forget her. Category:Episode list